Juntar Brasões
by Mina.Alcazar
Summary: ONE SHOT - Um pequeno conto entre SasuSaku em Konoha High School


Resumo: ONE SHOT - Um pequeno conto entre SasuSaku em Konoha High School

Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei a quem devemos esses personagem que amamos. 

**Juntar Brasões**

Escrita por _Mina Alcazar_

Entrei calmamente na sala de minha classe. As mãos ao bolso e a mochila em um dos ombros. Estava distraído com a conversa alta de Kiba com Naruto que não reparei nela chegando. Apenas me vi de repente envolto por seus braços enlaçando meu pescoço. O cheiro de cereja de seus cabelos embriagando meus sentidos.

\- Sasuke-kun, Ohayo (Bom dia) ! – Disse alegremente minha namorada.

\- Sakura. – Respondi seco, como normalmente falava com ela em público. Escondendo de olhos curiosos minhas verdadeiras palavras, guardadas apenas para ela em nossa intimidade. Só nossa.

O sinal tocou. Sakura libertou-me de seu abraço e se dirigiu a sua carteira, a frente da minha. Acompanhei atento seus movimentos. Olhares famintos de admiradores seguiram suas extraordinárias coxas, exageradamente amostras devido a curta saia do uniforme. Não tardei de tratá-los como devido, como o lixo que eram. Os fuzilei com os olhos vermelhos de desgosto. O que serviu para amedronta-los e fazer com que desviassem suas líbidos para outro lado. Ninguém mexe com o que pertence a um Uchiha, todos deviam saber disso. Sakura foi mais rápida. Já se encontrava sentada me encarando brava. _– Droga! Havia sido flagrado –_ Ela não gosta que eu amedronte os outros, diz que sabe se proteger sozinha, mas eu sei que no fundo ela gosta de me ver com ciúmes.

Esperei sua bronca em silêncio, mas essa não veio. Ela estava quieta hoje. Estranho...

Peguei minha cadeira, coloquei ao lado de sua carteira e me sentei, esperando que ela falasse.

\- Kurenai-sensei e Asuma-sensei iram se casar. Acha que irão assumir o brasão da família Sarutobi... ou que irão juntar os brasões de suas famílias?

 _Era isso que a fazia tão pensativa?_

\- Sarutobi, sem dúvida. - Ela não pareceu tão satisfeita com minha resposta.

Ela pegou uma lapiseira e começou a desenhar os brasões em sua carteira, fez algumas versões com os dois unidos, ainda batutava alguma ideia em sua cabeça. Tratei de pegar uma caneta e fazer o mesmo. Comecei a desenhar alguns e logo me peguei pensativo. Desenhei o símbolo Uchiha. Trazia-me memórias daquele dia... de Itachi. Irritei-me com a imagem de seu rosto e borrei o símbolo com a mão. A mancha só piorou meus nervos. Levantei-me no ímpeto, mas Sakura segurou minha mão. Olhava-me com um rosto tranquilo. Trouxe minha mão mais perto de si e a envolveu com as suas. Limpou tranquilamente o borrão de tinta. Quando terminou me olhou novamente. Agora com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Seus olhos verdes brilhando para mim. Ela entendera tudo, não precisava esconder-me dela. Devolvi-lhe o sorriso carinhosamente. Podia beija-la agora mesmo se não estivéssemos rodeados de trouxas.

\- Vamos. Todos sentem agora. Nada mais de falação Kiba. E alguém acorde Shikamaru. – Anko-sensei entrou na sala. Atrasada novamente. Encarei-a enfezado.

Coloquei minha cadeira de volta no meu lugar e me sentei. Sem muita vontade de prestar atenção na aula. Minha mente viajava novamente para os brasões. Reparei em quão simples era o símbolo Haruno, bordado nas costas do uniforme de Sakura. Circundei levemente com o dedo pelo circulo bordado. Acabei por chamar a atenção da garota.

\- Nani (Que) ? – sussurrou ela. Mas não lhe respondi.

Rapidamente peguei minha lapiseira e desenhei em uma folha de papel leque Uchiha, mas dessa vez envolto com o circulo Haruno.

\- Até que não fica tão ruim. – Passei o desenho para ela.

Seus olhos esmeraldas se alargaram e sua boca doce deu lugar a um grandioso sorriso.

\- Sasuke-kun! – Ela berrou, e logo abafou o som com a mão, olhando para os lados como que pedindo desculpas. Anko-sensei não se importava mesmo.

\- Sasuke-kun. – Ela sussurrou dessa vez, me puxando pela gola da camisa e forçando um abraço mal ajambrado, com as carteiras entre nós dois. – É perfeito, Sasuke-kun.

Até que fim, Sakura voltara a ser a minha sorridente garota de sempre.

* * *

E ai? Minaaa-san, o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar e curtir. É sempre bom poder ler suas opiniões e assim poder melhorar. Se acharem algum erro, ou se tiverem alguma sugestão plz me falem ok ;D

Arigatou and My the force be with you o/

xxxx


End file.
